


Break Time

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapel, Rand and Uhura talk about an Ancient Earth game during a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

"Yep I was reading about it last night after dinner" Christine curled her legs up under herself as she sat on her bed, Uhura and Janice Rand sitting beside her their legs under themselves as well; as Janice was telling them about the game she had learned about last night.

The 3 of them were each holding a hot cup of tea with stocking feet, their boots sitting at the wall, kicked off as soon as they had walked in the door.

They had grabbed 3 cups of tea from the mess and then headed to Christine's quarters to spend their break talking; they didn't feel like going to the rec room or anything like that today.

"What did it say about the game?" Uhura asked before taking a long sip of the hot liquid.

"Yum just right, I'm glad they got the replicators in the mess fixed, I can only handle so much coffee and juice for so long" Christine and Janice laughed as she held the steaming mug to her person.

"Poor Scotty had his team working for days, but I'm sure they were alright they all seem to like coffee" Janice said reaching over and putting her mug on Christine's bedside table and then moved about on the bed to stretch her legs.

"Ok so anyway like I said, I read about it in the history disc about ancient Earth games from the ships library" she got off the bed and picked up the disc she had brought in with her, it was blue they could tell when she held it up to them.

"I downloaded a copy so I could show you guys…the people on Earth were strange in the 21st century" Janice laughed as she looked at the two women.

"They played all sorts of strange games, and they didn't even use credits, they used real money and everything!" Uhura nodded to say they were listening as both she and Christine moved to get off the bed carefully as they still held their mugs.

"My grandmother told me a story about the game when I was younger…but I doubt it was the truth, she had been losing her marbles and liked to tell tales and would forget things a lot." Janice said as she pulled out Christine's desk chair and sat in it.

"There was this one time she told my father that there was a strange little girl sitting on her lap and to take her back to the shop where she came from" Janice started to talk as she flipped the disc through and over her fingers playing with it.

"…Ok never mind that back to what I was saying about the game" Christine shook her head, Janice had a habit of getting side tracked so often she was amazed she got a placement on a star ship, and as the captain's yeoman at that.

"You my friend might be following in her foot-steps or you never had any marbles to lose in the first place" Uhura leaned back on the wall as she laughed; Janice shook her head at her two friends.

"I'm shocked that you could find this in the library, I didn't think they had anything good in it" Christine said leaning on the table as Janice slid the disc into the slot.

"It took me a while to find, and I actually found it by mistake, I was looking up something for Captain Kirk" Janice blushed going as red as her uniform.

"But I found it then, and saved it to show you guys" she said as the disc loaded, Uhura and Christine just smiled as they looked at each other.

"Computer please load page 394 " Janice said as Uhura and Christine both put their cups down beside the keyboard Janice was using and then leaned in closer to the screen.

"Working" the computer said then a few seconds later the page came up on the screen.

"Page 394 is loaded, full screen, font size 14 Verdana type and brightness is at 3 quarters" the computer said as all 3 women leaned in to read the page.

The computer automatically used the settings that Christine programmed when she used her quarters computer console "oh wow look at that, what is it?" Christine asked pointing to a thin cylinder plastic bottle that had a rounded purple cap.

"Say's here it's a marker or a dabber" Uhura said as she looked at the text on the screen before moving her eyes back up to the picture.

"It was used to cover the correct number on the card once called. What a strange game eh?" Uhura and Christine nodded at the same time as soon as Janice had said eh.

"They had to pay to get the dabber but once they had it, it was always theirs, unless it ran out of the coloured ink then they had to get a new one by paying for it again" Janice read out loud.

"Wow they must have wasted a lot of money on them" Christine said shaking her head in amazement.

"I sure wouldn't waste all my credits on a silly game like that" Uhura said "give me 3D chess or checkers any day" she said as Janice nodded.

"They came in all sorts of colours and sizes both the dabbers and the cards…and the cards they got had 24 numbers and an empty space in the middle. The numbers ranged from 1 up to 75 and a card could have 1 strip of 3 cards up to 6 stripes of 3 cards…wow they must have been good" Janice said her eyebrows rose so much they were almost in her hairline.

"They paid for the cards also, and if they got the correct numbers when they were called in a certain patter they then got a amount of money determined by the" Janice stopped reading "hey I could get a print out of a card…" she smiled.

"You guys want to play some Ancient bingo? Maybe we could teach some people on this ship a new game…but not using our credits" Janice and Uhura laughed as Christine said that.

She wasn't the only person who was getting sick watching the same games being played over and over, and they had to save all the credits they could get for shore leave.

"Nurse Chapel please report to sickbay, Nurse Chapel to sickbay" Doctor McCoy's voice called over the com system, Christine sighed and quickly moved to pick up her tea and finish it in one gulp, she quickly put her boots back on.

Janice and Uhura just looked at her "we should get going to Uhura" Janice said as she saved a copy of the info to Christine's database then pulled her disc, her and Uhura both finishing their tea and then pulling on their boots.

"Just leave the cups, I'll deal with them later" Christine said as the three women walked out of the room, they each headed their own ways.

Christine to the turbo lift, Janice followed Uhura to her quarters to get something before they both went back to the bridge together.

"Mmm maybe I should get Janice to print some cards, maybe I will see if anybody wants to learn how to play." 

Christine said to herself as she got in the empty turbo lift "deck 7" she said and sighed as the lift started to move.

She stretched, and rolled her head from shoulder to shoulder then fixed her uniform as the doors opened and she walked out heading to sickbay.


End file.
